Catarsis
by xnomina
Summary: En este fic plasmo lo que serían tres cortos apuntes en el diario de Scully durante la temporada 10. En cada pequeño texto, traté de explorar un poco sus sentimientos frente a su nueva situación y sus sentimientos hacia Mulder. Espero que les guste


CATARSIS

En este fic plasmo lo que sería el diario de Scully durante la temporada 10. En cada pequeño texto, iré plasmando mi interpretación de sus sentimientos hacia Mulder y su nueva relación después de todo lo que han vivido. Espero que les guste

(POST MY STRUGGLE)

LUNES, 24 DE ENERO: TEMO QUE EL MURO SIGA EN PIE

Quien creyera que 23 años después me sintiera igual de nerviosa y confundida al verte. Eres como una máquina del tiempo, y con solo tu presencia mis sentimientos de devuelven a su inicio. Verte bajar del auto, hizo que de nuevo mi estómago se llenara de mil mariposas revoloteando, y sabes que odio sentirme así. Bueno no sé si lo sabes, pues nunca hablamos de esas cosas.

No niego que fue muy incómodo, pues no sabía cómo saludarte, traté de mantener mi mejor pose de actuación, y parecer tranquila, pero por dentro me estaba demorando de nuevo, y aunque viste en mis labios una simple y Cortez sonrisa, en mi mente te estaba abrazando con todas mis fuerzas.

Aunque me enseñaste en los años que trabajamos juntos a identificar en el rostro de los sospechosos sus más escondidos secretos, sigo sin poder interpretarte a ti. No sé qué sentiste al verme, así que al igual que cuando te conocí, sigo sin saber qué lugar ocupo en tu vida.

Tengo miedo que tu odio hacia mí sea más grande, que el día que dejé tu casa, y de alguna forma, podría estar segura que es así, pues no escatimaste ninguna oportunidad de echármelo en cara.

Lamento tanto que ese día, que mi mundo se derrumbó al saber que no podía permanecer a tu lado, no me dejaras exponerte mis razones. Construiste un muro invisible entre nosotros y negaste toda posibilidad de acercarme, fuiste frio e insensible, y de alguna forma, temí tanto que ni siquiera te importara.

Es increíble que a pesar de la facilidad con que nos comunicamos para hablar de las cosas más profundas de la vida y el trabajo, nunca hablamos de nosotros y lo que sentimos. Podemos discutir temas tan trascendentales como teorías y conspiraciones con tanta elocuencia, que a veces creo que deberíamos escribir un tratado de reflexiones filosóficas, pero decir cosas personales como un te amo, parece que nos estuviera vetado.

Debo confesarte, que siempre he temido que no hables de eso, simplemente porque no existe, así como evitas de hablar de Dios, porque dudas de su existencia; temo que la razón por la cual no hablas de tus sentimientos hacia mí sea la misma, o remotamente parecida. A menudo creo que te has acostumbrado a mí, como un paciente se acostumbra a convivir la enfermedad que padece y precisamente esa fue la razón más fuerte para separarme de tu lado, para evitar que sucumbieras ante esa oscuridad que te estaba carcomiendo por dentro, y que yo no lograba disipar por más que lo intentaba.

Hoy al verte, noté que su sonrisa me sigue pareciendo encantadora y que estar a tu lado, sigue siendo para mí como golpe tan fuerte como el de un huracán de emociones. Si supieras lo difícil es que es mantener mi postura serena…

Sinceramente espero, que este reencuentro no traiga consigo consecuencias negativas para ninguno de los dos. Me costó mucho trabajo y esfuerzo reponerme a ti, y espero que mi re caída no sea tan fuerte.

MIERCOLES 24: HOY PERDÍ LAS ESPERENZAS

Pueden parecer simples celos, pero creo que con los años he aprendido a desarrollar un sentido de alerta muy especial a tu lado. Llámalo intuición femenina si quieres, pero es algo que agudiza cada uno de mis sentidos cuando detecto la presencia de una amenaza, es como una especie de radar que me indica cuando existe esa atracción entre tú y otra mujer.

Encontrar a Sveta en tu casa fue un golpe bajo, que se agudizó con ver la euforia que sentías frente a la nueva oportunidad de seguir alimentando tu paranoia y obsesiones. Mi parte racional me dice que puedo estar tranquila, pues la diferencia de edades, debería ser una barrera natural entre ustedes, pero mis sentimientos me dicen que eso importa poco o nada, así como nos importaba a Daniel y a mí en una época muy lejana.

Todos estos años que hemos estado separados, he tratado de no pensar en ti con otras mujeres. He evitado sistemáticamente ese sufrimiento, pero hoy creo que mis esfuerzos han sido en vano; es claro que tiene que haber habido otras mujeres en tu vida, eres atractivo y cuando te animas a salir de casa, nunca dejas de llamar la atención.

Recuerdo como me hirvió la sangre al ver la química que surgió entre tú y la agente Whitney hace años, sobre todo por la impotencia que me daba lo intangible de nuestra relación. Técnicamente no tenía ningún derecho sobre ti, pues no estábamos casados, como iba ella a saber que te sentía mío.

El que ella se acercara a tocar tu recién afeitada barba, me hizo sentir una puñalada en mi pecho, y a través de esa herida empezaron a aflorar todos mis miedos, frente a nuestra relación, nuestro presente y nuestro futuro. Siempre he creído que la inseguridad que surgió ese día, fue el inicio de nuestro fin.

(POST HOME AGAIN)

LUNES 8: NO SOY TAN FUERTE, Y AHORA LO SABES

Perder a mi madre fue una prueba para la cual no estaba preparada, aunque he debido hacerlo, como doctora sé que a su edad y con los antecedentes familiares era algo que se había podido predecir con facilidad.

No sé por dónde empezar a agradecerte que hubieras estado a mi lado. Sé que dejar un caso no es algo que acostumbres hacer y el verte en el hospital fue la más grata de las sorpresas. Sé que mi madre se alegró de verte antes de su partida, y nunca dejaré de valorar que le hayas permitido el regalo de tu presencia, pues sé que le ayudó mucho en esos pequeños momentos de confusión.

También agradezco que me hayas escuchado con tanta paciencia, pero confieso que me hubiera justado escucharte, saber qué opinabas, pero básicamente he aprendido a convivir con tus silencios, y he aprendido también a valorarlos y atesorarlos.

Encontré en tus brazos el mejor de los soportes en mis momentos de dolor y justo esta noche no he podido conciliar el sueño pensando en ellos. Siento culpabilidad por tener estos pensamientos tan banales en un momento tan trascendental. ¿Me perderías el respeto su supieras que a veces soy tan mundana?

Todo tú me gustas, pero tu pecho, brazos y hombros producen en mí una suerte de bajos instintos difíciles de describir y controlar. La verdad es que cada uno de tus marcados músculos doblega cualquier rastro de pudor que pueda existir en mí. Oh por Dios, cuanto daría por poderte acariciar en una noche fría como esta.

Extrañaré a mi madre; sin duda el vació en mi vida será grande. ¿Pero qué hago con el vacío que has generado y que no llenas con tu presencia ausente? Quisiera tanto abrazarte, y no solo buscando consuelo, quisiera hacerlo como lo hacía antes. Te extraño con una magnitud casi infinita.


End file.
